Email
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: On Valentine's Day Ishizu receives an email. You'd think she would be excited, but she doesn't know who this romantic email is from...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: A Valentine's Day fic. Yes, it's romance. No duh.

A/N: I will post the second part of this story on Valentine's Day. (The 14th)

* * *

Ishizu sat down at her desk in the Ishtar home. On the calendar she crossed off the previous day, February 13th. Today was the 14th, Valentine's Day. For some reason she had the day off work. Still, she had no plans at all. Neither did Odion, but Malik was planning to tell a young women that he loves her. What was her name again? Malik had been talking non-stop the previous day about her. She secretly wished someone would confess his love to her this special day. Anyone. But it wouldn't happen. No one likes her like that... 

The clock on the computer read 7:03 am. She had just woken up and was still wearing her pink pajamas. Malik was in the shower and Odion was making breakfast.

She sighed and logged onto the internet. "An e-mail?" she thought, "If it's my boss telling me I have to work today, I'm calling in sick. Or it might be from Malik...he often sends me e-mails for no reasons at all..." But in the back of her mind there was a glitter of hope. Maybe it was from someone who wanted to confess his love to me... She knew this wasn't true and tried to perish the thought. But it lasted.

She clicked on the "Read Mail" button. She didn't recognize the e-mail address.

The heading said "To: Ishizu". She opened it and read:

Ishizu-

Today is Valentine's Day. A day to tell your true feelings.

Today I was thinking why does Valentine's Day make us want to confess our love?

I don't think I'll ever know.

But, today I received some of this special courage.

I love you.

(end email)

Ishizu let out a small gasp. At that moment, Malik entered the room. "Hey, what's that?"

"An e-mail..." she said weakly. Malik read it over. His eyes widened.

"Do you know who it's from?"

"No..."

"You should see. ...It might have been sent to you by mistake."

Ishizu's heart dropped and it showed, "You're right. I'll right back and..." She trailed off.

"Well, I gotta go meet Karla! She's waiting!"

"Good luck, Malik."

"Thanks." He turned and left.

Ishizu clicked on the "Reply" button. She reread the email address to make sure she didn't know who it was from.

ILCCME (#1)

It was bizarre address and she had never heard it before.

She wrote:

I received and email from you today, but I think it was sent to the wrong address.

-Ishizu Ishtar

She clicked "Send Mail" and logged off the internet. She went to the kitchen, where Odion had prepared breakfast for her.

* * *

#1 For some reason when I add the "at" -insert name of internet provider(#2)- "dot" com to the address ff.n removes the entire phrase. -shrugs- 

#2 They won't even let me put the name of said internet provider. I don't own it I swear!

* * *

A/N: If you guess who sent her the email, bien, fine. If you guess what the letters in the email address stand for, que bueno! Great! Heh, my dad's been taking a few Spanish class and I've picked upon a few phrases.(if the Spanish spelling is off, I'm sorry) 

(A hint: Every two letters in the address stands for a two word phrase which relates to the person who sent the email)


	2. Part Two

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!

chibigirl: I shall.

Raine: My first reaction to your review was "...her half-brother?" But now it makes sense. I'm a little slow.

CryptimEgyptian-mumbles to self- I didn't think anyone would guess... –to you- Have you read any of my other fics?

redhairnightmare: You're close... Stay away from the sugar. –guards pile of sugar-

A Warrior in Love: I must admit, not too many people guessed right or even attempted to guess.

Moon'sHope: Yes I am cool. So is my fic; )

* * *

The morning came and left. Ishizu, being bored out of her mind, decided to log on the internet. Still in her pajamas, she got herself another cup of coffee Odion was getting worried; he was a little surprised that caffeine had almost no effect on her. She sat down at the computer.

"Oh..." she gasped. She had an email. It was from the person who had sent her the email earlier. She debated on whether to open it or not. "It is, she thought, "an apology, for sending the email to the wrong address. But what if..." She still had that small hope. That maybe she had a secret admirer.

"Ishizu, that's your third cup of coffee since lunch. I really think you should stop drinking so much coffee," Odion said startling Ishizu.

"Oh, Odion."

"What's this? 'Forgive Me'," he asked reading the heading out loud, "Aren't you going to read this?"

"I don't know..."

"Go on," Odion said, giving his words of encouragement before he left the room.

She opened it and the email read:

Ishizu-

That email was to you.

...I guess I forgot to tell you who it was from. Sorry...

I love you.

-Maximillion Pegasus

(end email)

"Pegasus..." she whispered utterly surprised. The doorbell rang. "Ishizu, could you please answer the door," Odion shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright." She tried to compose herself before answering the door.

She took a breath and opened the door. Standing there was none other than Pegasus.

Despite her efforts, she could feel her face getting warm. "Hello, Pegasus."

"Good afternoon, Ishizu. You do realize its _after_noon, right?"

She remembered that she was still in her pink pajamas and blushed a little. "Oh, yes... I don't have work today."

He chuckled, "I figured that."

"... I received your email."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know the email was from you."

"It's partly my fault."

Ishizu smiled when she noticed he held something behind his back. "What do you have there, Pegasus?"

"Huh...Oh!" He revealed a bouquet of roses and held them out to Ishizu, "For you."

She took them. "Thank you, they're beautiful. ...Do you want to come in for a bit?"

He smiled an answered, "Sure."

Ishizu's Valentine hope was not without fulfillment.

May yours be the same.

* * *

PS: The letters in the email address stood for: Industrial Illusions Card Creator Millennium Eye. No one guessed right. :P 


End file.
